A New Digidestined Book 2
by dwarvanman
Summary: Zackariah is back and the rest of the gang is with him too! This time, time has passed and the whole gang is heading off to college. While the Digimon Emperor plans to take over the real world Yamaki and the others plan to keep their world safe and take the fight straight to the Digimon Emperor.
1. Chapter 1 As the Years Gone By

_Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon series, nor am I partners with them._

**Me**

With the success with the last book I have decided to start a sequel to it. If any one that has read the last book is reading this one, I thank you for your time and please, be sure to tell your friends, and follow me. I am going to be taking a break from some of the other books for a while so that I can focus on this book for right now.

**Renamon**

The ending to that could have been better. And what the miss word placements?

**Me**

Well Renamon, it could have happened to the best of us.

**Renamon**

Well okay, so when are we going to go get something to eat?

**Me**

'chuckle' Okay Renamon, while the reader reads this story, I'll whip something up in the kitchen. Oh and by the way for people who don't know this, That was a metaphor. :) Any way Enjoy NEW book Also if you haven't read the first book yet, you need to read that first before this one

A New Digidestined Book II

Chapter I The Years Gone By

By Dwarvanman

It was a warm summer day and Zackariah was just coming back to japan with his partner Gatomon after spending his last summer vacation in the U.S.A. With old friends and family. He walked out of the air port with Gatomon quietly tucked away into his duffel bag He walked over to an old black corvette stingray that his father owned before him and left in his will, and set the duffel bag onto the front seat. As He got into the car Gatomon broke out of the bag gasping for air. "'Cough', I couldn't breath in there." Gatomon said. "Sorry about that Gatomon, but there really wasn't any other way I could get you in and out of the states without anyone freaking out. I was lucky enough to be able to sneak you some drinks (water, and soda. If you were thinking alcohol, why would you give a digimon alcohol. It doesn't make any sense. Do you have a death wish... sorry for my little rant there, you can continue.) and food without anyone noticing." Zack said pulling out of the parking garage. "I guess you're right. So where are we going?" Gatomon asked. "We're heading over to Takato's house to pack." Zack said. "To pack for what?" Gatomon asked. "Well, you remember Kari, T.K., Takato, Rika, and Henry, Right?" Zack said. "Yeah, Kari was my old partner, before I was asked to come help you." Gatomon said. " Well we were accepted into the Okinawa University. So we're going to go pack the necessities and head toward the collage. I've already packed everything so all we need to do is pack the boxes." Zack explained. Gatomon nodded and the two made their way to Takato's house.

As the two pulled to the curb outside of the bakery that was Takato's house. When Zack and Gatomon was greeted by Henry and Terriermon, who were visiting Takato and helping him pack for college. "Well look who it is. Zack, How was you're summer?" Henry asked. "Thanks for writing." Terriermon chuckled. "Terriermon!" Henry snapped. "It's fine Henry, it was great, the family's really holding up. So have you figured out what you're studying for?" Zack asked. "Yep, computer programing. What about you?" Henry asked. "Author, I'm also getting a degree in teaching, just in case the first one doesn't work out. And Takato?" Zack asked. "He's still hasn't decided." Henry replied. "Aren't you forgetting about someone." Gatomon said jumping onto Zack's shoulder. "Oh, thats right. Gatomon's going to be accompanying me while I'm in college." Zack said with a smile. Ever since Zack left for the summer he was able to grow out his beard to where it would look like Ian's off of Smosh when he forgets to shave. Even though he grew out his beard he still wore the same clothes as he did back in middle school, but there was one exception, occasionally he would were a pair of dark blue jeans, a white polo, and a black belt. "Do you really think bringing Gatomon to the college is a good idea?" Henry asked. "I'm sure that it will be fine. As long as no one sees her then it'll be fine. Besides one, you never know what's going to happen while we're there. And two, it would just be plain rude if I left Gatomon here while I went to college. I kind of owe it to her for saving my life more than a couple of times." Zack said with a smile. "Well I guess you're right. Anyway, Takato isn't here right now, he just left to go see Jeri one last time before we leave." Henry said walking away. "Hey Henry, can I ask you a favor before you go?" Zack asked stopping Henry.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Henry asked. "Can you help me out with some boxes. Some of them are pretty heavy and I need a little help with them." Zack said rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah sure, lets go grab them." Henry said with a smile. The two of them made it to the old storage room the Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki let him use as a room for him self. In the room were ten boxes. They were pretty big, and five of them were filled with fore old computers, fore monitors, fore keyboards, fore mouses, and many accessories for laptops and other computers and other electronics, others were filled with clothes, books, and other memorabilia. Henry lifted up one of the boxes and exclaimed, "What's in these boxes?!" "Old computers with data that I can't afford to lose. Mostly rough drafts for other books that I've been trying to publish. Not having any luck though. But I'm not giving up." Terriermon jumped down from Henry's head and picked up one of the boxes with some clothes and books in it. Gatomon then jumped off of Zack's shoulder as he bent down to pick up one of the computer boxes. With the fore of them working together the packing went very smoothly and quickly. As soon as the last box was in the car dark clouds had starting to form overhead.

As the sun was starting to set. The sky turned into a bright red and orange. Gatomon jumped up up and landed on on his right shoulder. "I think I'm going to miss this place." Zack said with a faint smile slowly deteriorating into a frown as he walked down the street past the park and back. "Well, we all have to leave sometime." Gatomon said. "Well I guess you're right." Zack said walking back to his car. Gatomon jumped off of his shoulder and landed in the passenger seat Zack got in the car and turned on the ignition. As the car turned on Zack put in one of his original Daft Punk Cd's He rolled up the window and started on his way to the college. It would be a long two hour drive to the college and it would sunset by the time they got there. About half way there the two ran out of songs to listen to. As they were driving the sky let into a small down poor. As the they were driving the rain continued to fall, and the road was as black as the devil's soul. "Wow, the rain sure is coming down hard." Gatomon said. "Yeah, it won't be long now until it starts to thunder and lightning. Good thing we're close to the college." Zack replied. "How long until we're there?" Gatomon asked "I don't know maybe about fifteen minutes?" Zack suggested.

Within a matter of time the two reached the college. It looked brand new. Almost like it was built in the same year. As he pulled up to the building he noticed that it was only one of five other buildings. he slowly parked his car into one of the parking spots. "Okay, stay here Gatomon, and I'll be right back to pick you up." Gatomon nodded and Zack got out of his car and started for the college. there was still sunlight out at this point but just barely, the clouds were blocking most of it. Zack finally found the dorm part of the college and found one of the faculty members. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm Zackariah B. Losee, and I was accepted into this college, and I was wondering where my dorm would be." Zack explained. "Ah, yes. Zackariah, the musical "genius." Come with me please." Said the faculty member. Zack shrugged and followed the woman. She was wearing a red dress with matching shoes and earrings. As they were in one of the many offices Zack thought to himself, "I hope Gatomon's alright." The information took forever but finally Zack was being led to his dorm. "Aw, here it is. room 502. There was supposed to be another student staying with you, but he ended up having to drop out. Well here's the key to your room, and please, try not to make a mess of the place.

The room was very large. There was only one bed, a couch, and a medium sized corner bed. Zack closed the door and walked down the hall back to his car so that he could park it closer to the building. As he got outside, it had started to rain harder and knew that he needed to hurry to his car. As he got to his car He quickly opened to door and said, "Hurry Gatomon jump on to my shoulder and we can get to the dorm." Gatomon got on to his shoulder as Zack grabbed his laptop, and wireless mouse. He started running back to his room so that Gatomon nor himself would get wet. As they were walking down the the two stumbled across upon a couple familiar faces. "Hey, Renamon. I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything." Rika asked Renamon walking right beside her. "I don't really mind." Renamon replied. "Okay, you better hide someone's coming down the hall." Rika said stopping her partner. Renamon nodded and vanished out of site. As Zack got closer, he was able to see his old friend, Rika. She lived near Takato's house and was no more than a thirty minute walk away from the school. "Never mind Renamon, It's just Zack." Rika said as Renamon phased back next to Rika. "So where are you guys heading off to?" Zack asked with a smile. "I was heading off to go get some food and bring it back for me and Renamon. Where are you and Gatomon going?" Rika said with a smirk.

"Well I guess that it's time for us to eat… Gatomon, you want to grab a couple of burgers?" Zack asked looking at Gatomon, who was still standing on his shoulder. "I'm up for it if you are?" Gatomon said with a big smile. "Okay thats sounds great, you don't mind drive threw, do you?" Zack asked "I don't mind." Gatomon said shrugging. "Well I guess I'll put up my laptop and talk to you later. If you want you can come over later and we can talk. I'm room 502." Zack said with a smile. "I guess I'll come over sometime." Rika said as she started for her car. Zack unlocked his room and walked in as he set his laptop on his desk that was next to his bed. "So this is where we'll be living for now… It's nice. A lot nicer than I expected." Gatomon said. "We'll be the only ones staying here, hopefully for the rest of the year." Zack said chuckling. Well anyway, let's go get something to eat. Zack said with a smile as he and Gatomon left the room. As they were getting to the car they noticed Rika getting into the white car right next to the them. "Well hello there! You come here often?" Zack said laughing. "Ha, ha, very funny Zack. Is that your car?" Rika asked "Yep it was my dad's. I made enough money in the states to have it shipped over here. I didn't have to worry about it getting stolen because most of the citizens here care about the new high tech cars, not one of the older collectors cars." Zack said opening the door.

"You do have a point." Rika said shouting out of her window. "Hey you guys want to come over to my dorm for dinner. I got a new movie you might like." Zack said with a smile. "Okay, we don't have any other plans tonight so why not." Rika said with a smile. with that she drove off with Renamon. "Hey Zack, going yet?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah sorry Gatomon. Lets go get some dinner." Zack said getting in the car. They drove down the road and quickly found small burger joint with a drive through. He stopped in the parking lot just before going through the drive through. Zack looked at Gatomon and asked, "What would you like to order?" Gatomon just shrugged and replied, "I'll just have what you're having." Zack pulled up to the window just as Gatomon got out of sight. Zack said, "Excuse me, sir?" Zack asked. The man was about 17, he wore thick glasses, and had a sharp enthusiasm that nobody could beat. "Welcome to Burger Hot-line, may I take your order?" Said the man with a smile. "Thank you, may I have two orders of a double cheese burger, a medium fry and a Mr. Pepper, please?" Zack asked. the young man typed it into the computer and said, "You're order will be ready in about thirty minutes. You can go ahead whenever you want.

Zack nodded and drove ahead. Gatomon looked out the window as rain drops filled the ground. Zack looked over at Gatomon with a slight frown and asked. "Looks like somethings eating ya, what's wrong Gatomon?" ""Oh it's nothing, I'm just really bored." Gatomon said starring out the window. "I know what you mean, it's been a slow day for me too." Zack said leaning back into his seat. In about thirty minutes the food was ready and the two were off back to the dorm, where Rika and Renamon were waiting for them. As soon as Zack and Gatomon got back to the college Zack parked closer to his dorm than before. As they walked into the building and down the hall way where their room they noticed that Rika and Renamon were walking to there room. Zack sped up and was able to catch up with the two. "Oh, there you are. So what's this movie you were talking about?" Rika asked. "Trust me, you'll like it." Zack said with a smile. He turned as he opened the door to his room. The four walked into the room and Zack turned on the lights and set down the food next to the "super Barbie adventure 3 more make up" movie He looked down and noticed that there was a _Barbie _movie on his desk. "What the- How did this get here?! I never owned one of these cruddy movies in my life!" Zack exclaimed as he threw it away. Rika chuckled as Renamon smirked knowing of the practical joke she played while her tamer was away. Rika leaned closer to Renamon then said, "I don't know what you did, but it was pretty funny." "Any way this is what I really wanted to show you." Zack said as he turned on his computer and pulled out a blank DVD, and put into his computer. "Oh, another one of your Machinimas?" Rika asked with a smirk. Zack made another smirk back as the screen showed a video of old childhood memories of their greatest times together when Zack arrived in Japan.

As the video faded away, the fore were filled with nostalgic memories from their past. "I found the old camcorder in a box in the attic of Takato's house. So while I was in America I downloaded every thing on there that I could onto these once blank DVD's" Zack said with a smile. "Rika was speechless, she didn't know how to comment at the time. "That was really good and all but... why did you record this?" Renamon asked. "Well I thought we could look upon this one day and laugh." Zack said with his smile slowly fading. "Well we have to get going." Rika said. "Okay, see you in the morning." Zack said walking them to the door. He closed the door, but not before giving them a wave-goodbye and walked over to the bed and just flopped down onto it. "Long day, Zack?" Gatomon asked with a smile walking over to the bed. "He he, you bet, Gatomon." Zack said with a smile. "You know, it's almost been about 6 years since we first became partners, you know I've always been meaning to ask you; why were you sent to me instead of staying with Kari?" Zack asked blankly starring up at the ceiling.

"I guess because that she didn't need me anymore, now don't take that the wrong way, what I mean by that is that she ended up stopping fighting other digimon said that those days were over, and that I didn't have to stay around anymore. I guess it was from the last fight we got in, Tie ended up getting hurt bad, and Augumon barely made it out of there, and I guess that was the breaking point for her." Gatomon said sitting down on the bed. "I can see why she quit. Especially considering some of the close scrapes we've gone through." Zack said still staring at the ceiling. "Like the time we had to fight Dragoramon." Gatomon replied. Zack laughed nervously before saying, "Yeah, we ended up having to use all of your guys' mega Digivalutions just to take him out, and yet we still lost Dragomon in the process." Zack with sorrow. "It's in the past Zack, we shouldn't be focusing on it too much." Gatomon said trying to comfort Zack. "Yeah I know, but I just feel some responsibility for his early departure. I guess I'm just afraid of death myself." Zack said trying to focus on something else. "Anyway Gatomon, it's time for us to get some sleep. See you in the morning." Zack said rolling into the covers.

As the night went on the storm only got worse. Quick bolts of lightning and loud clashes of thunder filled the darkened skies. "Wow, so I finally made it to college, one of the best in the country. I wonder if life is ever going to normal, well as normal as a cat like monster made of gigabytes and data particles can be. I just hope that the others and I won't be bothered by any rouge digimon. But then a again that would be askin' for a lot." Zack thought to himself.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter of the second book of A New Digidestined. Sorry about the lack of name, I couldn't figure one out. But also don't forget to follow me to become a dwarf today, Together we can rise up and keep peace and prosperity in the virtual world. Rise up my fellow dwarves and crush the everyday stereotypical crap of our fellow gamers and other story writers! Rise up and we can with stand (almost) anything. This is Dwarvanman signing out, and remember It 5 o-clock somewhere. Note: We understand that we do not mean to a fend anyone it is just a catchy name to my followers. And thank you also for making my story popular. It means a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Catching Up

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Digimon franchise and nor am I partners with them. _

**Me**

Well, Renamon, I think you owe me about five dollars for that bet you lost.

**Renamon**

Well I didn't think you'd actually make it to 552 views on you're last story, here you go.

**Cheryl**

Hey guys, don't we need to do something.

**Me**

You're right, Cheryl. Anyway over the summer I'll be working with a group called ProdigyGamers on youtube. So if you would please go in and subscribe to the channel, who knows this could be could be a good time to know more about the amazing Dwarvanman, and without further haste enjoy the story.

A New Digidestined Book II

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 2 Catching up

As the night went on, the storm only got worse. As every one slept quietly in there beds, only two people were still awake. Zackariah and Yamaki. Yamaki, who was head of the data control of the government, always wore a black suit with a matching tie and shoes. He carried a lighter that he would open and close, in a way it was a habit of his that started when he was worried about something, now he did it all the time. That night he was at his H.Q. (Hypnos) In the city of West Shinjuku He noticed that there was a pattern of recent digimon attacks in the West Shinjuku area. "Riley, Come over here for a second." Yamaki said standing over a computer. Riley was most likely in her early twenties. She always wore a white lab coat and her usual clothes underneath. "What is it sir?" Riley asked. "Look at this. The data flow near the Okinawa University is being disrupted." Yamaki said. "So what does it mean, sir?" Riley asked. "It means we're about to get a whole lot busier." Yamaki explained. "I need you to stay here. Since I have a teachers degree in U.S. History I'm going undercover to find out what is going on." Yamaki added. Riley nodded as Yamaki left the building. As soon as Yamaki left the building Riley started to do more research on the recent digimon attacks on West Shinjuku.

Back at the college, the storm had gotten worse. Zack just stayed there lying in his bed. Eventually the boredom in his head set in and he wandered the room, pacing himself in an act of boredom. He wandered the room going from left to right, back to left again. Contemplating on his past and his possible future. A large bolt of lightning flashed followed by the loudest clash of thunder you ever heard. "Well I need to get some sleep tonight so that I can go get a job tomorrow" Zack thought to himself. With that thought in his head he crawled back into the bed and slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, Zack left the bed and opened the blinds to let in some sun light. He went over to the shower to get ready for the day ahead. He turned on the water and within a matter of time the bathroom was filled with steam. Gatomon woke up shortly after and walked over to the computer and put it up on the desk. She looked over towards bathroom and heard that the shower was running. "Well, I guess Zack's up. Hmm, I wonder why he's up so early?" Gatomon thought to herself. In a matter of time He was out of the shower and dressed in very fine clothes. "Where are you going off to?" Gatomon asked with a smirk. "Well we have to pay for food somehow. I'm going off to find a job." Zack said putting on his black blazer.

"Well good luck." Gatomon said. "Thanks Gatomon, I'll need it." Zack said walking out the door. Zack walked out of the dorms and then was greeted by a familiar face. "Hey Zack, I see you got here early. Where you going?" Takato said walking away from a small minivan. "Hey Takato, you going to bring Guilmon with you?" Zack asked stopping in his tracks. "Yeah he's in the back. I'm going to sneak him into my dorm. I'll be sharing a room with Henry, so it'll be easier to keep Guilmon a secret." Takato responded. "You ever wonder what our life would be like if we didn't keep our partners a secret?" Zack asked. Takato chuckled then replied, "I honestly don't know, but it could have been worse then what we already had to deal with." Zack nodded and walked over to his car and drove to a small burger shack to see if he could get a part time job, so that he could make a little money on the side. Even in his best attempts to impress the boss of the establishment he was still rejected. By this time it was lunch and Zack decided to go to a sandwich shop near by. "Well, oh well. I'll find another job." Zack said to himself as he walked down the street.

He walked into the sandwich store and ordered his usual corned beef sandwich on white bread. He got his sandwich and walked over to the public park near by. There was barely anyone at the park so it was a perfect spot for peace and quiet. He sat down on a bench and started to unwrap his sandwich. About five minutes into his sandwich Renamon phased right beside him onto the bench. "Oh, hi Renamon, where's Rika?" Zack asked before taking a second bite into his sandwich. "Rika's at work right now, so I thought I could come talk to you." Renamon said as Zack took a bite out of his sandwich. He quickly swallowed the bite and added, "It's a good thing I got a scholarship to the college. I haven't had any luck getting a job to pay for food." Zack said looking down at his sandwich. "I was always meaning to ask you, what did you get a scholarship for?" Renamon asked. "Music." Zack replied. Renamon nodded then said, "I need to get going, don't want to be in the open for too long."And with that she phased away. Zack finished his sandwich and started for his car to try and find some other jobs that he could use. As the day went on Zack got rejected, rejected, and rejected again. By the time he got back to the dorm He was emotionally and physically exhausted. He threw his jacket onto the couch and fell into his computer chair, he looked around and noticed that the boxes from the car were in the room. "What are the boxes doing in here?" Zack asked leaning his head back into the chair. "Renamon came by and brought the boxes from the car." Gatomon said. "Well that was nice of her." Zack added getting out of his chair and opening one of the boxes. He set up a TV and DVD player. He then put one of his favorite movies, "Home Alone 2 Lost in New York."

"I've never seen this before, Zack." Gatomon said jumping and landing on the couch next to him. "This was a movie that I watched as a little kid. I haven't seen this movie in years." Zack said with a smile. "Okay, but what about the boxes?" Gatomon asked. "We'll start to unpack after the movie." Zack replied. Gatomon nodded as Zack started the movie. "I'm guessing that this is an old movie." Gatomon said. "Yep, this was made when they were using video tapes." Zack replied. As the movie went on Gatomon's tamer was filled with old memories of he and his sister, when they were young, sitting with their grandparents on the couch during hot summer days cold winter mornings. Suddenly Zack remembered something that his sister told him back in the states. "That reminds me Abby is going to visiting tomorrow." Zack said looking at Gatomon. "Are you finally going tell her about you being a digidestined?" Gatomon asked. "No, you know that she can't keep a secret, besides she would freak out knowing what I've been doing since I was a kid." Zack replied. Gatomon nodded as Zack paused the movie. "Well we might as well start unpacking. It's getting late and I don't want to get fast food again." Zack said

Zack put in a "Cage the Elephants" CD and skipped to track 5 "Aint no rest for the wicked." As the song played the two started unpacking and putting away items. Within two hours every thing was unpacked and neatly put away. Zack's desk was in neat condition and the computers survived the trip. A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door. Zack went over and opened the door to find Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon standing outside the door. "Oh, hey guys come on in. So, what's up?" Zack asked stepping out of his friends way. "Not much, you cooking anything?" Terriermon replied. "Actually no, I was about to get something cooking though." Zack said with a smile. "Do you mind if we join you?" Henry asked. "Yeah sure, why don't you have a seat in the living room section, and I'll get something cooking." Said walking with the group. "Zack, do you think you could make some of those good bread rolls?" Guilmon asked. "Yeah, sure thing Guilmon. Takato could you help me out in the kitchen?" Zack asked. Guilmon smiled and Takato nodded then followed Zack into the kitchen. "So, how have you been doing, Henry?" Gatomon asked. "I've been doing good. You?" Henry replied. "Good, Zack's sister coming over and she still doesn't know about us. About thirty minutes later there was another knock on the door. Zack came out of the kitchen and opened the door. "Um does Zackariah B. Losee live here?" Said the young woman at the door. "Oh, Hey Kari come on in." Zack said with a big smile.

"Oh Zack, I guess I didn't recognize you." Kari said chuckling. She was basically wearing the same thing from when she was in middle school. She walked in to the small room and took a seat on the couch next to Gatomon. "Hi Kari, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Gatomon asked. "I've been fine Tia's finishing up college and I'm just now starting." Kari said "That's good. I hope it goes well." Gatomon replied. "And what about Zack, has he been treating you right?" Kari asked. "Well, I've had to save him a couple of times, but he's really nice. He actually treats me like I'm part of his family, and he makes some good meals." Gatomon said. About three hours past and Zack came out of the kitchen. "Okay guys, thanks for waiting, I made ham, mashed potato's, corn, diner rolls, and for anyone else who wants some there's apple pie on the counter." Everyone got up and started toward the kitchen and Zack served each of them. "Thank you for the bread, Zack." Guilmon said. Zack looked at Guilmon with a smile and said, "You're welcome, Guilmon. Do you want anything else?" "No this is just fine." Guilmon replied. Zack was the last one to grab some food and he walked down into the living room section and over to his desk and set his plate down. "So Kari, hows the college treating ya?" Zack asked taking a bite about of the dinner roll. "It's been fine, every one is really nice. And the campus isn't too bad either. I'm really looking forward to the school year. What about you." Kari asked with a smile as usual.

"I've been doing pretty good. I'm looking forward to this year too. And keeping the digimon a secret will be easier knowing that some of my friends are here. Oh that reminds me that my sister will be coming to the college to visit next week." Zack said. "Oh, I remember her. She would come visit every so-often." Kari added. "Yeah, she's coming with her boy-friend to see the sights, and make sure that I'm settled in fine or something like that." Zack said. Kari just gave a little smirk and walked over to the couch. "Hey guys, who wants to watch a movie?!" Zack asked reaching into his bag of old movies. "Sure!" Every one replied. Zack walked over to the DVD player and put in "Back to the Future 1." As the movie played every one crowded around the T.V. as soon as the movie was over everyone left and Gatomon and Zack were the only ones left in the room. "So how did the job hunting go?" Gatomon asked. Zack looked down and Gatomon got the message. He did this a lot when something didn't work out right, or something bad happened. "I guess it didn't go very well?" Gatomon asked as she sighed. Zack gave a small sigh and then said, "Yeah, they wouldn't hire me, said I was inexperienced and all that crap. Even though I raised a restaurant from the grave with my cooking back in the states. So earlier today I counted up my money and put it towards food for the year." Zack said slowly walking to the shower. He shut the door behind him and grabbed a spare of clothes and put them on them counter. He turned on the shower and stepped. "So what about you're new bass Zack?" Gatomon asked standing outside the door. "Well Gatomon, we'll just have to go from here." Zack said. It took about five minutes and Zack was out of the shower and ready to get some sleep.

"Hey Zack, why are going to sleep early tonight?" Gatomon asked as her tamer got into bed "I've got some stuff to do in the morning." Zack replied. Gatomon nodded and jumped up there with him. As Zack slowly fell asleep he envisioned himself back home when he was still in elementary school. He just got out of the house and up to the bus stop. It was unusually foggy that morning. He could tell it was early because you could still see the moon as the sun started to rise. There was a girl already up at the bus stop it was his sister. Waving him to hurry. Zack smiled as he ran to the bus stop. He looked back towered the house to see his dad just now leaving for work. He drove to work in his old corvette stingray. As he looked across the street he saw Rika for some strange reason and she was taking to herself. Then all of a sudden Renamon appeared beside her. He tried to get his sister to look at Renamon but she just replied saying that she didn't see anything. Renamon looked at him and gave a small grin then a wink. Next thing he knew he was on the bus that he used to ride when he went to elementary and middle school. When he looked down, in his hands were drawn photos of Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon. It looked like Takato's drawings. He studied them for a little bit then as if like magic, just disappeared from his hands. With the blink of an eye he was off the bus and at his old school. He walked through the doors and stepped into a bright white room that was absolutely void of any life whatsoever. As he walked through the room he noticed the floor was starting to fog. As he walked further he eventually came across Renamon, but she was different. Her main coat of fur was a dark gray instead of a golden yellow. And she spoke only these words. "You should run, you will wish you were still in that coma, because he's coming for you, you can't escape him, so run, run now." After that she vanished from sight then there was a bright white light, and before he knew it, Zack was waking up in his bed. "What was that dream about. I'll think of some way to explain it later. I need to get ready for church." Zack thought to himself as he got out of bed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. And I have some good news. In honer of the last book getting so many views I am holding a contest. I am going to revise and rewrite the first A New Digidestined book. The rules are simple. You need to write a short story about anything you want. But the story has to be a total of ten pages or less. It has to be readable for younger audiences, so that means no inappropriate actions and minimal causing. Then you can send me the story via email at my email address that I'll put in the comment box. The story has to be sent by July 20th, 2014 and I'll choose a winner by August 20th, 2014. I will notify the lucky winner via email **


End file.
